


Memento Vivere

by KaryKary



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, M/M, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaryKary/pseuds/KaryKary
Summary: К чему может привести случайное знакомство в интернете? История об обретении себя, неслучайных случайностях и, конечно, о любви.





	1. Chapter 1

_«В этом городе дождь, в этом городе снег, в этом городе зима…»_ *

Северный ветер оплетает шею нитками холода. Ямамото, как всегда, без шарфа. Детская привычка, времен школы и увлечения бейсболом. Шарф сковывает движения.  
Наушники — незаменимая вещь в городском потоке. Мерный шум музыки успокаивает немногим хуже дождя. Ямамото вслушивается в незнакомые слова, не замечая, как шагает по лужам, отражающим свет фонарей. Подпевает мелодии. Сворачивает во дворы, к неприметной высотке, поднимается по ступеням. Кодовый замок отзывается писком, и Такеши тянет на себя тяжелую дверь.  
В квартире тишина, щелкает выключатель, гостиная наполняется мягким светом. На кухне закипает чайник, Такеши с ногами устраивается на диване, включая ноутбук и просматривая электронную почту. Прошло несколько лет с тех пор, как он уехал из Японии за лучшей жизнью. Не испугал даже английский, Ямамото успешно посещал курсы языковой школы, продвинувшись на несколько уровней вперед.  
Письмо с курсов заставляет приподнять брови и внимательнее вглядеться в текст. «Ваша заявка принята». Он и забыл, что в один из вечеров ткнул на ссылку, изучая материалы по обмену опытом студентов разных стран, а теперь оказался в числе сформированной группы. Отправление намечалось на… завтра?  
«Может, отказать?» — червячок сомнения точил изнутри, но Такеши покачал головой. Нельзя пасовать, если судьба предоставляет шанс. Он утратил веру в лучшее, спрыгнув со школьной крыши в Намимори. С бейсболом было покончено — гибкость запястья утратилась, как заключили медики, навсегда. С бейсболом, но не с надеждой, которую он уже несколько лет возвращает себе.

Еще один не открытый конверт висит в почте уже два дня. Ямамото идея приятеля, посоветовавшего зарегистрироваться на сайте знакомств, показалась глупой и не оригинальной. Но решив, что согласиться проще, махнул рукой: «Сделаю».  
Первый же написавший привлек его внимание — вместо фотографии на аватарке красовался Царь Обезьян. Приравняв переписку в сети к эффекту попутчика, Такеши на стандартный вопрос о настроении выложил ему все, как на духу. Про одиночество, отсутствие друзей и желание обрести родственную душу. Царь Обезьян многозначительно промолчал. Такеши извинился и теперь не мог решиться прочитать ответное письмо.  
«Не только ты этим страдаешь. Пока сидишь на месте, ничего не изменится».  
 _«Согласен, все так и есть»,_ — напечатал Ямамото.  _«О чем думаешь ты?»_  
 _«О горящих фонарях и наступающей осени».  
«Осень прекрасна, но ее сменяет зима. Зимой холодно».  
«Надень шарф».  
«Я их не люблю»._  
Царь снова замолчал. Ответ пришел в аэропорту, когда Ямамото, удобнее перехватив тяжелый рюкзак, стоял в очереди на посадку.  
 _«Иди в спортивный клуб»._  
Такеши поморщился. Он ведь говорил, что… Но приложение уже в самолете замигало новым уведомлением.  
 _«Меч можно держать левой рукой»._  
Меч. Вот же придумает. Такеши хмыкнул и выключил телефон, внимательно слушая объявления о безопасности на борту.

Италия встречает солнцем и безбрежно голубым небом. Ямамото некоторое время стоит, запрокинув голову к безоблачности, в отдалении от остальной группы, потом направляется к автобусу. О том, что жить они будут в семьях, Такеши узнал только сейчас. Жаль. Он бы предпочел общежитие, но там не оказалось свободных мест.  
Ямамото выскочил на указанной остановке где–то в глуши и огляделся по сторонам. Тропинка от остановки уводила в лесок. Если он правильно понял шофера, «направо, направо, потом прямо… Прямо и снова направо».  
Через два часа блужданий по незнакомой местности пришлось признать — он заблудился. К тому же, забыл приобрести симку в аэропорту, американская ловила плохо. Где–то на горизонте виднелись горы, их неспешно, но неотвратимо укрывали сумерки. Такеши задумался и остановился. Куда дальше? Внезапно впереди полыхнул свет, резко завизжали тормоза.  
— Ты совсем идиот? Не видишь, куда идешь?!  
— Сумимасен…** Простите, я не хотел доставить вам…  
— Очень доставишь, если в тачку сядешь. Тут на пять километров ни одного жилья.  
Лампочка над водительским сиденьем осветила человека за рулем. По первому впечатлению, он ничуть не располагал к себе, слишком экстравагантный для консервативной Японии. Нелепые перья в волосах, непонятные полосы на лице, как раскраска представителя коренного народа Америки. И все же что–то притягивало взгляд.  
— Садись и поехали. Куда тебе надо?  
— Э–э–э… — по размышлении, Ямамото все же плюхнул рюкзак на заднее сиденье и влез в машину. Нечаянно громко хлопнул дверью, нежданный спаситель поморщился, но смолчал. Такеши зашуршал распечатками в поисках адреса. Водитель обернулся, вглядываясь в перевернутые буквы.  
— Знаю, где это. Сиди и не отсвечивай.  
— Понял, — Ямамото откинулся на спинку сиденья и прикрыл глаза.  
Ехали долго, Такеши осознал, что умудрился перепутать улицы, остановки и что–то еще. И блуждал бы по лесу и закоулкам еще очень долго.  
Поездка прошла в полном молчании, машина притормозила у кованого забора, таящего за собой двухэтажный дом.  
— Тебе сюда.  
Ямамото глянул на водителя, полез за кошельком.  
— Бумажки свои убери, откуда достал. Вали и больше не заблуждайся.  
— Спасибо, синьор…  
— Занзас. Меня зовут Занзас.  
Ямамото улыбнулся и отозвался.  
— Я запомню.  
Машина тронулась с места, когда перед незадачливым путешественником открылась дверь.

Приятного вида пожилой итальянец напомнил Такеши оставшегося в Японии отца. Он даже не стал сверяться с документами, услышав имя, махнул рукой, приглашая пройти в дом.  
— Мои сыновья немногим старше тебя. Надеюсь, вы подружитесь. Твоя комната сразу возле кухни. Удобно, если захочешь перекусить, пока будешь привыкать к тому, что время здесь бежит по-другому.  
Он проходит вперед по коридору, останавливаясь у одной из дверей.  
 — Ужин через час, если ты проспишь, никто ничего не скажет. Отдыхай и устраивайся.  
Такеши благодарит и оглядывается. Ничего лишнего: кровать, письменный стол, книжный шкаф, уютная настольная лампа и выходящее на террасу окно. Он падает на кровать, тянется за нетбуком к рюкзаку. Отсылает мэйл отцу, чтобы не разбудить смской, несколько минут размышляет над ответным сообщением Царю Обезьян. Тот, наверное, уже потерял его. Или не потерял и ему абсолютно все равно. Это ведь интернет.  
 _«Предлагаешь сразиться на мечах? Сейчас ведь не Средневековье»._  
Письмо приходит сразу, словно собеседник только его и ждал. Чепуха, конечно. Простое совпадение.  
 _«В Средневековье было много полезных вещей. Тренировки с мечом помогают вернуть утраченную силу духа»._  
Глупости какие. Ничего Ямамото не утратил. Улыбается, шутит, как обычно. Держится в одиночестве, так мизантропия — это давнее состояние души. Он качает головой и закрывает крышку нетбука. Спустя несколько минут открывает снова. Что–то не дает ему покоя.  
 _«Кому–то уже помогло?»_  
«У моего… приятеля были проблемы с рукой. А тебе культура самураев должна быть еще ближе».  
Не успевает Такеши возразить, что не собирается облачаться в хакама и углубляться в древнюю историю, как дверной звонок разражается трелью. В дверь осторожно стучат. Напоминают, что час уже прошел?  
В прихожей слышится смех, Ямамото, приведя себя в относительный порядок, направляется на кухню. Краснолицый повар отправляет в столовую, семейные ужины всегда проходят там. Такеши замирает на пороге, сбитый с толку размахом трапезы. Роскошь — недостаточное определение тому, что он видит. И чувствует себя неуютно.  
— Ямамото Такеши? Прошу вас, располагайтесь… — еще один пожилой итальянец, облаченный в форму управляющего, отодвигает стул. Ямамото неловко благодарит и садится. Вскоре появляется хозяин дома, а следом за ним… Алые перья в волосах, нарочито-небрежно перекинутый через плечо енотовый хвост…  
— Ну привет, давно не виделись.  
— Занзас?!

* БИ-2 «В этом городе».  
** «Сумимасен» (яп.) — извините.


	2. Chapter 2

Все оказалось просто и сложно одновременно. Так бывает в комедиях, но не может произойти наяву со среднестатистическим японцем, Ямамото Такеши, студентом по обмену. Ямамото обдумывает все с утра, сидя над традиционным итальянским завтраком и поглощая неведомую доселе сладость. Синьор Тимотео, в связи с отъездом за границу троих сыновей, любезно согласился предоставить свой дом, выбрав из всех претендентов Такеши. Тот приехал к торжественному прощальному ужину, но, казалось, всех устроило его присутствие. Расспрашивали о Японии, Штатах и учебе, Ямамото отвечал, постепенно привыкая к обстановке. Молчал только Занзас, сосредоточенно поглощая еду. Воздав должное талантам повара, поднялся из–за стола и покинул столовую вслед за Тимотео.  
За секунду до того, как провалиться в сон, Такеши понял, что так ничего и не ответил Царю Обезьян.  
  
***  
  
— Распорядок простой, — вещала молодая преподавательница. Густая копна каштановых волос, перехваченная заколкой, спадала на плечи, глаза скрывали стильные очки. Лицо ее показалось Такеши смутно знакомым, но они точно нигде не встречались раньше.  
— Занятия с десяти до шести, с перерывом на обед и перекуром для тех, кто считает, что портить свое здоровье в Италии круче, чем где–либо еще. Кроме того, вас ждут задания на дом. Практика в языке очень важна. Сегодня мы будем проходить…  
К чести синьориты, к середине дня большая часть группы заучила основные итальянские фразы и выражения. На перерыве Ямамото не удержался, открыл приложение почты и напечатал следующее.  
  
 _«Твоему приятелю тоже близка культура самураев?»  
«В той или иной мере».  
«Ты говоришь загадками».  
«Слышит тот, кто умеет слушать».  
«Ты умеешь».  
«Не делай скоропалительных выводов. Иди в клуб»._  
  
Дурацкий вопрос: «Почему ты общаешься со мной?» почти сорвался с пальцев, но синьорита Бьянки вновь возникла перед доской.  
— Сейчас мы научимся выражать восторг по–итальянски!  
  
Домашнее задание привело Такеши в недоумение. Впрочем, не только его. Группа переглядывалась в попытке расшифровать фразу: «Опробуйте выражения в практической ситуации».  
— Разбейтесь на пары и отправьтесь исследовать город, — смилостивилась Бьянки. — Может быть, узнаете что–то интересное. Дальше думайте сами, иначе ваше изучение языка зайдет в тупик.  
Группа разделилась быстро. Такеши не удивился, обнаружив себя в полном одиночестве. Поблагодарил за урок, заверил, что справится сам, махнул рукой на прощание. Оказавшись на крыльце, снова замер, вглядываясь в площадку перед школой.  
«Удивление начинает входить в привычку», — подумал он, заметив знакомую машину и Занзаса за рулем.  
— Падай, — разрешил тот, опустив стекло со своей стороны. — Опять где-нибудь заблудишься и доказывай потом, что мы тебя тут не на органы продали.  
Ямамото фыркнул. Это было самым весомым аргументом «против» со стороны отца, но долго уговаривать его не пришлось. «Ты вырос и принимаешь самостоятельные решения».  
— Пристегнись, — бросил Занзас и внимательно посмотрел на Ямамото. — Вижу, ты не потонул в обилии итальянских речевых оборотов.  
— Вообще–то… ты не мог бы подбросить меня до центра? Мне нужно сделать кое–что. Домашнее задание.  
  
Спустя час Ямамото, чувствуя, что совершает самую большую (и возможно, последнюю) глупость в своей жизни, поднимался на высоченный башенный кран.  
—  _Benissimo. Perfetto. Magnifito,_  — ни тени сомнения не читалось на лице Занзаса, карабкавшегося следом в деловом костюме. — Повторишь позже.  
«Позже» отозвалось предвкушением под ложечкой, когда Ямамото, стоя на продуваемой всеми ветрами стреле, обозревал раскинувшееся внизу пространство. Водная гладь сверкала, а облака были так близко, что казалось, можно протянуть руку, и…  
—  _Stupendо_  — замечательно,  _che fortuna_ — скажешь, если выживешь, — продолжал наставлять Занзас. Прозвучало очень «обнадеживающе», но отступать было поздно, щиколотки накрепко стянул трос.*  
— Готов? А похер, поехали, — толчок в спину, свист воздуха в ушах, собственный крик… Ямамото кричал во все горло, перебиваемый ветром, вместе с криком выплескивалось все равнодушие, все серые будни, все, чему он прежде не давал ни малейшего выхода, закрывал улыбкой. Близость к грани стерла недопустимые рамки и за миг до того, как повиснуть вниз головой, болтаясь в километре над землей, Такеши почувствовал…  
  
 _«Что–то изменилось во мне сегодня. Я ощутил свободу. Так, как никогда раньше»._  
  
Царь Обезьян снова многозначительно промолчал.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

_«Я подумаю о клубе»,_  — набрал Ямамото с самого утра, не обнаружив в почте заветного конверта. Странно, прошло не так много времени, а он привык к собеседнику «с той стороны экрана». Не привык, при… вязался? Как наивно и абсурдно! Он ничего не знает о таинственном незнакомце. Что он любит, какими глазами смотрит на мир, о чем думает? Впрочем, о последнем разве что немного.  
Решив не навязываться, Такеши махом опрокинул в себя чашку эспрессо (не заметив, что последовал в этом привычке Занзаса) и отправился на занятия.  
  
— Сегодня мы проходим выражения благодарности. Это так просто, сказать «спасибо» и увидеть улыбку в ответ.  
  
Ямамото записывал и слушал, в голове все крутился вчерашний полет и непроницаемое лицо Занзаса. Оказалось, это не боевая раскраска, а давние шрамы, полученные в автокатастрофе, испещрили лицо. Об этом шепнул один из братьев, кажется, старший. Ямамото ответил непонимающим взглядом, не пожелав вступать в разговор. Показалось странным, что ему, почти незнакомцу, раскрывают семейные секреты. Может, это особенности итальянского менталитета?  
— Сделайте что–нибудь приятное для вашего партнера. Конечно, я имею в виду пары, на которые мы сегодня разобьемся, — усмехнувшись, пояснила синьорита.  
Ямамото предсказуемо остался в одиночестве. Но, кажется, уже знал, что будет делать и для кого.  
  
***  
  
— Суши? — презрительно скривился Занзас, стоило Ямамото, забравшись в машину, озвучить пришедшую в голову мысль. — Эти все рыбы, крабы, скользкие и водоплавающие? Еще присасывающиеся иногда.  
— Они вкусные, если приготовить правильно, — пожал плечами Ямамото.  
— Отравишь, компания останется без наследника, — непонятно было, согласился Занзас или все–таки не очень. — Что там нужно для твоих мореплавающих?  
Из супермаркета выходили, нагруженные пакетами разной степени тяжести.  
— Как с бабой на шопинг смотался, — ухмыльнулся Занзас. — Да не парься, тебе же все это готовить.  
  
В те несколько минут, когда суши и роллы обретали нужную степень охлаждения, Ямамото потянулся к телефону, вступая в контакт с поисковой системой.  
«Занзас, наследник крупной корпорации, с детства проявлял лидерские качества…»  
«После долгих споров и дебатов, Тимотео Вонгола, наконец, объявил имя держателя контрольного пакета акций и будущего главы корпорации…»  
  
— Что там со жратвой? — Занзас то ли явился прямиком из душа, то ли… нет, это на улице шел дождь, а Занзас триумфально сжимал в кулаке несколько пакетиков васаби, благополучно забытых на кассе супермаркета. — Эту твою хрень ведь так едят?  
  
Уже вечером, лежа под одеялом, Ямамото вновь обратился к гуглу. Ему вдруг стало интересно узнать побольше об этом… Обо всем.  
«В тихом омуте черти водятся или как отреагировала дочерняя компания F.E.M. на заявление Тимотео…»  
Попрыгав на одной ноге и наклонив голову, чтобы выбить из нее все деловые факты и финансовые термины, Ямамото вывел для себя следующее. То, что никак не могло быть правдой. Его приютил у себя один из богатейших людей Италии, собирающийся вскоре уйти в отставку. Корпорация существовала много лет, недавно предыдущий совет директоров решил уйти на покой, передав дела преемникам. Без сумятицы не обошлось, кто–то внес приличный беспорядок в бумаги и дела компании. Вопрос решился бескровно (что даже странно для богатой на мафиози и криминальные разборки страны), со дня на день Занзас готовился вступить в должность. У Такеши не укладывалось в голове, что этот самый Занзас полчаса назад с самым невозмутимым лицом на свете уплетал рис и лосося, ловко орудуя палочками. Ямамото кусок в горло не лез, он только наблюдал, перебирая браслеты на запястье. До тех пор, пока Занзас не бросил.  
— Давай уже. А то я точно решу, что оно отравлено.  
После окончания трапезы он, сыто выдохнув, откинулся на спинку стула, сложил вчетверо салфетку и задумчиво произнес.  
— Жрать можно.  
Обида кольнула коротко и тут же испарилась, потому что Занзас добавил, вперив в Ямамото внимательный взгляд.  
 _— Grazie mille._  Большое спасибо.  
Внутри вдруг разлилось тепло, выплеснулось в улыбку, саму собой возникшую на губах. Палочки зависли в воздухе, Такеши застыл с недонесенным до рта суши, улыбаясь, как дурак и глядя на Занзаса, хранившего полнейшую невозмутимость.  
  
 _«Это так просто, сказать „спасибо“ и увидеть улыбку в ответ»._


	4. Chapter 4

_«Как дела с клубом?»_  
Такеши прикусил губу, побарабанив пальцами по одеялу. Царь Обезьян мог бы сказать и больше, но предпочел выразиться именно так. Но если ответил, значит, хотел этого. Придя к такому незамысловатому выводу, Такеши быстро напечатал.  
 _«С клубом все так же — никак. Но я иду к этому. С чего началось твое утро?»_  
Спросил и тут же пожалел, показавшись самому себе чересчур назойливым. Может, собеседник так и посчитал, послав ответное сообщение, когда Ямамото вовсю постигал нелегкую грамматику итальянского языка.  
 _«Считаю, что некоторым стоит сидеть и помалкивать в тряпочку». «Не тебе». «Но думаю я все так же»._  
Ямамото задумался на миг и отправил:  
 _«Может, нужно подыскать надежную тряпочку?»  
«Неплохая идея, подумаю, спасибо». _  
  
***  
  
— Тема для самостоятельного домашнего изучения — выражения эмоционального состояния. Разобьемся на пары…  
Ямамото улыбнулся и пожелал всем хорошего вечера.  
  
***  
  
Море пьянило и захлестывало. Плескалось у самых ног с тихим шумом, накатывало на берег, омывая гальку и босые ноги. Занзас раскинулся рядом, оперевшись на локоть и взирая на закат.  
Облака медленно плыли по небу, пронзенные лучами, вырисовывая очертания небесной короны, таяли закатным золотом. Занзас не посчитал нужным что–либо объяснять, не выслушал тему урока Ямамото, взял и привез туда, где море встречается с небом. Где они растворяются в закате, неотличимые друг от друга.  
  
— Есть легенда, — глубокий голос мешается с шумом волн. — Жила в облаках прекрасная принцесса, которой запрещено было спускаться вниз. Она хотела узреть воочию землю, которую наблюдала только с высоты. Коснуться травы, подставить лицо ветру, почувствовать, как тает во рту сладкая летняя земляника, и промокнуть под настоящим ливнем. И, конечно же, полюбить. Все небесные жители казались ей напыщенными и высокомерными, не видящими дальше собственного носа. Никто не понимал ее желаний, даже слуги смеялись над ней. Принцесса наблюдала за земной жизнью и рассказывала морю обо всем, что видела. Рассказывала о страхах, что преследуют ее и желании увидеть мир на расстоянии протянутой руки. Море слушало и отзывалось шелестом. Однажды оно зашумело особенно бурно, так, что ветер бросал капли до подолов туч, родных сестер облаков.  
  
Такеши слушал и смотрел на Занзаса. Тот щурился на небо. На миг стало страшно. Что, если бы он не подал заявку на курсы? Ямамото прикрыл глаза, и сосредоточился на истории, подвластные бархатистым интонациям страхи растворились в шуме волн. Несмотря на довольно угрожающий вид и не самый цензурный лексикон, с Занзасом было… спокойно?  
— Море тянулось к самым кромкам облаков. Взметалось, бушевало, и вдруг в воздухе возникла лестница. Протянулась от самых вершин вниз, ступеньками из пенных гребешков. Принцесса неверяще ахнула, взглянув на нее, и бросилась вниз, убегая от дворца все дальше и дальше…  
  
Подул теплый ветерок, коснулся скулы и подбородка, и Такеши расслабился окончательно.  
— Она не знала, что на дне моря жил юноша, прекрасный принц. Каждый день он всплывал на поверхность, неразличимый в бликах, играющих на волнах, слушал истории небесной принцессы, завороженный ее красотой и чарующим голосом, какого не было ни у одной русалки. Он пожалел девушку и решил спасти ее. Принц попросил море о помощи, и оно ответило на зов. Но стихия ничего не делает даром. Произошло страшное… Мальчишка. Мальчишка, ты спишь?  
«Я уснул сегодня в неожиданном для себя месте. Мне было так спокойно. Тебе… спокойно ли сейчас?»  
 _«Tranquillo. Спи». *_  
  
Остается в черновиках то, что не выскажешь просто так. И стоит ли?  
 _«Я его почти… поцеловал»._  
  
  
* «Tranquillo» - спокойно.


	5. Chapter 5

— Сегодня мы будем проходить выражения счастья, — синьорита Бьянки этим утром особенно хороша. Как весь мир, что окружает Ямамото. Цветы, деревья, даже парты и занавески на окнах — все кажется прекрасным.  
— Случилось что–то хорошее? — с ним впервые заговаривает одногруппница. — Ты выглядишь… счастливым.  
 _«Я никак не могу прогнать улыбку с губ».  
«Не надо прогонять. Уверен, она тебе идет». _  
Ямамото моргает, смотрит на экран и снова улыбается. Даже обложка тетради ярче, чем обычно, или мир вдруг стал красочнее? Как если бы кто–то подкрутил невидимые колесики в настройках его восприятия.  
— Разбейтесь на пары. Ваша задача сегодня…  
— Можно с тобой? — робко интересуется та же девушка. В улыбке Такеши оттенок вины.  
— Извини, у меня есть тот, кто…  
  
Ямамото сказал и осознал. Он не имеет права, как бы не был интересен ему Царь и его послания, дарить напрасную надежду или создавать почву для чего–то несбыточного. Время расставить точки над «i», как говорят в Америке и возможно, где-то еще. Такеши тянется к телефону, надеясь, что не отвлечет Царя от несомненно важных, царских дел и не слишком сильно расстроит. Кому–то покажется смешным, но Ямамото знает: слова везде настоящие и могут ранить.  
  
 _«Чем ты занят сейчас? Хочу сказать кое–что важное».  
«Выходи и скажи». _  
Ямамото срывается с места. Одиночество больше не давит и не пугает. Одиночество отступает в сторону, еще подглядывая в щелочку перед тем, как окончательно скрыться за дверью. Ямамото вырывается на крыльцо, ищет взглядом знакомую машину…  
Площадка перед зданием школы пуста, вдалеке клубится пыль. Рядом возникает Бьянки. При одном взгляде на нее Такеши понимает: что–то случилось.  
— Ты ведь… живешь у синьора Тимотео?  
  
Пять минут спустя Ямамото с замиранием сердца вглядывается в плоский экран на стене.  
— Мы передаем экстренный выпуск новостей. Федерико сделал заявление в связи с произошедшим…  
На экране возникло знакомое лицо. Выражения сочувствия и тревоги на нем почти не угадывалось. Сын Тимотео не выглядел тем, кто искренне переживал за попавшего в аварию отца.  
— Мы оглашаем текст сенсационного заявления. Как выяснилось всего пару минут назад, Занзас не имеет права претендовать на должность, передающуюся по наследству, в связи с тем, что не приходится родным сыном Тимотео. Согласно личным бумагам, он был усыновлен в возрасте девяти лет и не может…  
Как хорошо, что в 21 веке придумали интернет! Такеши вбивает место происшествия в карты в поисках ближайших больниц.  
— Тебе не скажут, куда именно его отвезли, — оказывается, сеньорита Бьянки все это время была рядом. — Но я могу помочь. У меня есть кое-какие связи в правительстве… посредством брата. Гокудера Хаято, знаешь его?  
Ямамото хлопнул бы себя по лбу, но голова болела и без того.  
  
Дорогу Ямамото почти не замечает, за окном пролетают пейзажи, а Такеши думает о том, что он идиот, не удосужившийся в суматохе последних дней записать номер Занзаса. Но еще в машине успевает отправить Гокудере, нынешнему помощнику депутата, короткое: «Спасибо». Все остальное скажет потом.  
У входа в больницу толпятся журналисты, удается проскользнуть через черный ход. Ямамото взлетает по лестнице, едва не запинаясь, чтобы в одном из коридоров обнаружить Занзаса.  
Он не говорит ни слова и садится рядом. Занзас отмечает его присутствие, слегка дернув плечом, но тоже молчит. Такеши медлит всего миг, прежде чем накрыть рукой смуглую ладонь и ощутить холод на запястье.  
  
С детства Такеши знал, спокойствие обретается концентрацией на мелочах. Он смотрит на поникшие перья, на проступившие шрамы. На то, как беспокойно дергается жилка под скулой. Смотрит на секундную стрелку, спешащую по кругу. На степенную минутную. Успевает поторопить самую медлительную на наручных часах Занзаса. В них сейчас замирает и отсчитывает мгновения весь будущий мир. Его сердце стучит вдвое быстрее.  
 _«Пусть его сердце стучит…»_  
  
Конечно, он не отправляет ничего. Сидит смирно, как статуя. Наблюдает, как секундная стрелка обегает круг за кругом. Мгновения, заключенные в бесконечность.  
Все заканчивается, когда распахивается белая дверь. Врач отделения интенсивной терапии сдергивает маску и улыбается.  
— Должен обрадовать вас, синьор Занзас. Жизнь вашего… Тимотео вне опасности.  
Занзас коротко извиняется и убирает руку. Такеши только сейчас почувствовал, что сжал ее до синяков.  
  
***  
Занзаса вырубает на рассвете, он роняет голову на плечо Ямамото и засыпает. Врачи подтвердили вердикт, жизни Тимотео ничто не угрожает, и он благополучно пойдет на поправку.  
 _«Иногда случается страшное. Но я понял, что главное — в поддержке. Я ощущал ее, как никогда ясно и уверен, он чувствовал то же самое. Ты не знаешь, кто такой „он“, поэтому я могу сказать тебе. Мне кажется, я его…»_  
  
Палец соскальзывает с экрана и сообщение отправляется раньше. Ямамото прикусывает губу и смотрит, распахнув глаза, на карман пиджака Занзаса, где вибрация телефона оповещает о новом сообщении. Занзас, не проснувшись, бухает руку на колено Ямамото. Тот подвигается ближе, склоняет голову к темной макушке и замирает так до утра. Секундная стрелка бежит по кругу, перья щекочут шею, сердце бьется в два раза чаще.  
  
 _«Я знаю теперь, что такое поддержка и тепло»._


	6. Chapter 6

Эпилог.  
  
— По последним известиям, в ближайшее время Тимотео вернется к управлению корпорацией.  
  
За время нахождения отца в больнице Занзас развил крупную деятельность и успел выяснить несколько фактов.  
Первый: авария была подстроена.  
Второй: бумаги об усыновлении не поддельные, по текущим сведениям, Занзас действительно не может претендовать на высшую должность, но на разбирательство с документами фирмы уйдет много времени. К тому же, мнение Тимотео играет решающую роль.  
Третий: факт засекречен, но даже многозначительное «хм» может сказать о многом. Если знать, как слушать.  
  
— Ты не знаешь, где здесь ближайший фехтовальный клуб? Хочу попробовать себя в этом виде спорта.  
Занзас приподнимает бровь, но сообщает, что один имеется в центре. Считается самым пафосным. Есть и на окраине. Не такой притязательный, но внутри там намного больше, чем снаружи.  
Ямамото полностью соглашается с утверждением, обнаружив подземку в пять этажей глубиной. Не только фехтовальный клуб, еще тренировочный центр, зал для медитаций, для созерцания и многое, многое другое.  
— Владелец клуба — мой друг. Не пасуй, мальчишка, — наставляет Занзас за секунду перед тем, как дверь распахивается, сметенная светловолосым ураганом. Ого. Он и не думал, что у мужчин бывают такие длинные волосы. Он вообще о многом не думал еще с месяц назад. Но с Занзасом многое обретало новый смысл.  
 — Врой, посмотрим, что ты умеешь!  
В конце поединка Ямамото понимает, фехтование — это не его. Но почтительно жмет руку противнику, благодаря и улыбаясь. Ответное пожатие ощущается немного странно и запоздало настигает осознание, кисть — искусно выполненный протез. Тот, кто разносил его в пух и прах, был… настоящим мастером.  
— Настоящий мастер, — довольно подтверждает Занзас, хлопнув Такеши по плечу. Ямамото ойкает.  
— Мне больше по душе бейсбол. Но я не могу… — Такеши бросает взгляд на запястье и мотает головой, отбрасывая ненужные мысли. Это можно пережить, он давно смирился с мыслью, что никогда не выйдет на поле, так что…  
— Бейсбол — так бейсбол. Каждому свое, — неожиданно легко соглашается Скуало, подхватив запястье Ямамото и чуткими пальцами живой руки изучая мышцы. Едва заметно хмурится, нащупав что–то, щурится задумчиво. — Есть у меня на примете один хороший врач. С принципами, но если постараться и уговорить… он вернет тебе руку. Босс, подойди–ка сюда…  
Это уже Занзасу. Оба отходят в сторону. Такеши растерянно благодарит, мотает головой, ощущая себя легким, как воздушный шарик. Дождавшись, пока оба увлекутся разговором, достает телефон. Несколько мгновений смотрит на экран. А потом, перехватив пальцы Занзаса, переплетя их со своими (тот хмыкает, но молчит), касается кнопки отправки сообщения. Дожидается сигнала доставки и пристально–изучающего взгляда. Кивает в ответ, улыбка на губах чистая, искренняя, теплая.  
  
 _«Меня зовут Ямамото Такеши. Привет»._  
  


Примечания:  
** «Царь Обезьян» — Царь Зверей, камбио-форма. Но кто-то большой поклонник «Рамаяны».


End file.
